Fringe - La Historia Entre La Temporada 4 y 5
by conniiesponja
Summary: will be available on English - Esta es una historia basada en los hechos luego del final de la temporada 4, antes de la temporada 5, por lo tanto es un entremedio, creada por una fan para los fans , espero les guste, la historia en general se basa en el nacimiento de etta, el secuestro de esta, la busqueda por ella y otros hechos, para finalmente llegar a la temporada 5.
1. Cap 1 - La Linea de Sangre AZUL

_This will be Available on English Soon - Esto estará en Ingles Pronto también _

* * *

**Capitulo 1 "****_ Linea de Sangre Azul_** "

* * *

Broyles llama a Olivia - **Dunham, tenemos que hablar** -  
Olivia - **Si señor** .

Ambos cortaron. En el departamento, Olivia estaba con Peter.  
**Peter:** Era broyles?  
**Olivia:** Si, quiere que vaya.  
**P** : Es un caso?  
**O:** Veremos - Olivia levanto una ceja y sonrió  
**P** : Espera ...te acompaño  
**o**: no, Peter... puedo ir sola  
Peter no estaba convencido, quería ir, pero no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar .

* * *

Olivia llego a la junta con Broyles .

**O:** Hola señor  
**Broyles **: como esta?  
**o:** muy bien señor, gracias  
**b**: felicitaciones  
Olivia sonrío suavemente -** Gracias** -  
**b:** debido a los últimos acontecimientos y a su actual estado...  
Olivia interrumpió -** Cual estado?** -  
**B**: el embarazo, todo lo que ocurrió, pudo ser peor Dunham, me entere de todo... creo que merece estos meses libres .  
**o:** agradezco lo que me ofrece pero... no puedo aceptar, le he dicho repetidas veces que... quiero este trabajo... y seguiré haciéndolo.  
**b:** Olivia, creo que después de todo esto, no habrán mas casos.  
**O:** quizás - sonrio algo desafiante .

Por dentro se sentía algo triste, quizás todo lo que hizo los últimos años terminaría y seria libre, al menos por un idea del fin era relajante , pero no dejaba de sentirse algo molesta.

Salio del edificio ,su auto lo había dejado mas lejos, comenzó a caminar por la acera, un hombre se acerco lentamente, estaba bastante cerca cuando saco un arma de su bolsillo y le disparo, Olivia enseguida se desvaneció, el hombre la sostuvo, era un Observer.

Llegaron a un parque, estaba algo vacío y había una pequeña laguna.  
Entro con Olivia y la dejo en una camilla, el lugar parecía algo conocido, donde ella había estado antes( o quizás resulte familiar para los que lean esto).  
Estaba allí tendida , inconsciente, una señora se acerco a ella con una aguja muy larga y se la inyecto en el vientre suavemente, Olivia abrió los ojos y la miro, pero su vista estaba algo nublada, no pudo verla con claridad, la señora la quedo mirando y se alejo para que no grabara su imagen, pues Olivia era buena en eso.

Olivia comenzó a ver con claridad, la sala era amplia, oscura, la camilla era muy blanca , reluciente, al lado habían dos mesillas con cuchillos, inyecciones y sangre en una bolsa , se vio a si misma, su vientre estaba descubierto, amarrada con un lazo desde sus muñecas pasando por el vientre a la otra muñeca, miro hacia arriba y había una cámara, en la cámara se podía ver el feto de Henrietta.  
- **Que es esto?** - murmuró, comenzó a sentirse asustada , miro a su lado derecho, el cuchillo estaba cerca, creyó que podría alcanzarlo, soltó su mano del lazo , no fue tan difícil como pensaba, comenzó a estirarse y logro tomar el cuchillo. corto de a poco, sin hacer ruidos, sintió que alguien se acercaba, no era la señora, era un hombre, Olivia cerro los ojos y puso su mano de vuelta en la correa ,con el cuchillo en ella.  
El hombre se acerco y tomo otra aguja , se acerco a su vientre lentamente, Olivia miro suavemente con un ojo, y reacciono lo mas rápido que pudo, saco su mano y lo apuñalo con el cuchillo en el hombro , el hombre cayo, Olivia comenzó a cortar nuevamente ,mientras el hombre se preocupaba de si mismo logro soltarse, se levanto algo mareada y golpeo al hombre quien quedo inconsciente.

* * *

Peter estaba en el departamento de Olivia , ya había pasado una hora, sabia que ella no tardaría tanto en ir a hablar con Broyles a si que decidió llamarla, el teléfono estaba apagado. **- vamos -** dijo Peter y decidió llamar a Broyles.  
**B:** Broyles, como esta Peter?  
**p**: bien, gracias  
**b:** que ocurre?  
**p**: Olivia esta con usted?  
**b**: no, se fue hace 45 minutos  
**p**: no contesta su teléfono  
**b**: ire a revisar el edificio  
**p**: okay  
Broyles corto y salio de su oficina.  
Afuera Broyles encontró el celular de Olivia en el suelo, estaba todo claro, Broyles sabia que algo había pasado, el auto de ella tampoco estaba, lo cual hacia pensar que las cosas estaban bien, pero para el no calzaban, tomo su celular y llamo a Peter  
**p**: la vio?  
**b**: Peter... encontré su celular en el suelo y su auto no esta  
**p**: tengo un mal presentimiento  
**b**: si me permite, yo también  
**p**: le dire a Astrid que rastree el vehículo  
**b: **hare lo mismo acá, le llamare.

* * *

Olivia caminaba, su vientre estaba descubierto, busco una chaqueta y se la puso, siguió caminando con cuidado, vio a un hombre sentado frente a una televisión, se acerco por atrás, parecía ser un guardia, lo golpeo directo en la nuca y tomo el arma.

No era la primera vez que tenia que escapar de una situación así, pero esta vez se sentía mareada , algo débil , de pronto sintió un fuerte dolor, se sostuvo del mueble , y con la mano se toco el vientre, noto que estaba algo mas grande  
- **Oh dios** - susurro , comenzó a desesperarse pero siguió avanzando con el arma en la mano, sentía puntadas de vez en cuando, trataba de ignorarlas mientras avanzaba.

* * *

Peter entro al laboratorio, estaba Walter y Astrid.  
**Walter :** que bueno que vienes a ver experimentos y nuestras comidas deliciosas, Astrid ... - Peter lo interrumpió  
- **Walter no... no tengo tiempo para eso, Astrid necesito que localices el auto de Olivia**  
Astrid lo miro extrañada, pero se acerco a la computadora  
**W:** ocurre algo con Olivia ?  
**p**: no sabemos... creo que si  
**w:** oh!  
**a**: esta cargando la información  
**w**: puedo ayudar en algo? - pregunto preocupado  
**p**: no walter, creo que no puedes - frustrado  
**a**: ya esta, esta en el Carl Shurz Park  
**p**: voy para allá - salio rápidamente, tomo el auto y llamo a Broyles  
**P**: se donde puede estar  
**b:** necesita ayuda?  
**p**: le llamare si es necesario  
**b**: por favor.

* * *

Un hombre tomo por detrás a Olivia, trato de escapar, lo golpeo con el codo en el pecho, el hombre la soltó un poco, ella se voltio y le disparo en los pies, decidió correr, el dolor se hizo mas intenso, paro un rato y se toco, el vientre era mas grande , miro hacia delante algo impactada, asustada, y comenzó a correr, encontró una puerta, pero estaba cerrada, disparo dos veces y trato de abrir, nada, siguió disparando, hizo un circulo alrededor y logro abrirla de una patada, estaba sudada, con dolor, pálida, siguió corriendo con todas su fuerzas, debía salir, el dolor se hizo mas intenso , se sostuvo a una pared, miro al lado y ahí estaba el observer que la habia secuestrado, pero ella no lo sabia, lo miro fijamente y trato de acercarsele, el observer la miro y la detuvo con la mano diciéndole** - vas a estar bien -**  
El observer desapareció, Olivia siguió allí observando, por si el volvía, sintió un sonido por detrás, voltio, un hombre estaba siguiéndola, estaba armado, disparo al lado de ella, ella disparo de vuelta y comenzó a correr nuevamente

* * *

Peter llego al lugar** - demonios! -** dijo, se sintió frustrado ,no había nada pero vio el auto de Olivia**- OLIVIA!** - grito, tomo su teléfono y llamo a Astrid** - que pasa? -** contesto  
**p**: es... es un parque, esta todo vacío, encontré el auto  
**a**: al rededor hay casas, dos bodegas  
**p**: las bodegas, las veo  
**a**: y no hay nada mas al menos no en el mapa Peter  
**p**: okay  
**w**: la encontraron?  
**a**: no walter - triste

Peter corrió lo mas rápido que pudo en dirección a aquellas bodegas, entre medio de ambas había una casucha roja, corrió hacia allá, no eran dos bodegas ,eran 4 unidas por escaleras, callejones y otras cosas, Peter no sabia por donde comenzar

* * *

Olivia seguía corriendo, se detuvo en una esquina , su vientre ya era enorme de unos 6 meses - **no, no!** - respiro profundo y continuo corriendo, bajo unas escaleras, entonces vio a Peter a lo lejos y se sintió algo aliviada** - PETER! -** grito agitada .  
El la vio** - livia! -** grito de vuelta y sonrío suavemente ,pero estaba preocupado , corrió hacia ella y  
ella también, llego hacia el y se abrazaron, logro sentir el vientre cubierto por la chaqueta y se pregunto  
**p:** que? - peter vio en frente,allí estaba el hombre que la perseguía, con el arma en mano mirándola ,Peter reacciono lo mas rápido que pudo y la empujo lejos de el, el hombre disparo, Olivia algo alejada puso sus manos para tratar de tapar las balas como lo había hecho con September, y lo logro con grandes esfuerzos ,las balas llegaron hacia el de vuelta, el cayo desvanecido, Olivia estaba a punto de desvanecerse ,pero Peter la sostuvo **- estas bien?-** pregunto  
**O**: estoy bien - disimulo algo agitada  
Peter sabia que ella no estaba bien **- vamos -** le dijo  
**O:** no! - sintio el dolor, el único dolor que las madres sienten, iba a nacer, ella lo sabia, miro a Peter **- va a nace**r -le dijo, su voz era mas suave que antes y sus ojos se cerraron lentamente.

* * *

Olivia abrió los ojos, estaba en el hospital ,en la camilla, la sala era amarillo suave, se sentía mejor, vio a Peter con la bebe en los brazos, el sonreía y la miraba, se acerco a ella con la criatura, Olivia se acomodo algo adolorida - **saluda a mami ,Henrietta** - le dijo Peter a Olivia quien la sostuvo y la miro con dulzura.  
**p:** es igual a ti - dijo feliz  
Olivia sonrío, Walter entro -** oh Olivia que bueno que estas bien** - hubo una pausa -** e..es mi..nieta?** - Walter se acerco rápidamente y la miro - **es igual a ti Olivia**- dijo  
**p**: eso fue lo que dije - sonrio  
**o**: walter  
**w**: si?  
**o**: ...dijiste que... el cortexifan se había acabado  
**w**: ..lo dije?... oh si, eso dije  
**o**: como es que pude detener las balas  
**w**: que balas? - walter miro a Peter extrañado  
**p**: no importa  
**w**: ... el cortexifan se esta degradando Olivia  
**o**: desaparecerá no es así?  
**w**: si... noto que estas cansada... el cortexifan se ira, dulces? - walter le mostró sus barras de dulce  
**o**: no gracias - rio un poco.

* * *

_Fin del Primer Capitulo_

* * *

**Cuando Aparescan Letras o Frases Negritas (Remarcadas)(Bold) es cuando hablan los diferentes personajes. **

_Cuando apareca Cursiva pueden ser datos, aportes mios, etc.  
_  
Las Lineas son para separar las distintas instancias,actos,cuadros,lugares,etc.

* * *

**Si quieres aportar algo a la historia, criticas constructivas, datos, historias, capitulos, etc, no dudes en contactar conmigo a ****Conniiesponja **** o por aqui mismo, muchas gracias. **

* * *

**O** - Olivia Dunham  
**P** - Peter Bishop  
**W** - Walter Bishop  
**A** - Astrid Farnsworth  
**B** - Phillip Broyles  
**E** - Henrietta ( Etta Bishop)  
**N** - Nina Sharp  
**Obs** - Observers ( _seran diferenciados por numeros_)

* * *

_Cualquier edicion de este capitulo sera señalada al inicio del capitulo con - __**Edited**__ - _


	2. Cap 2 - Ellos estan Aqui

**Capitulo 2 "****_ Ellos estan aqui_**** "**

* * *

Se muestra una serie de Observers en distintos lugares

**Observer 1 :** 3 años mas señor  
**Windmark** : las cosas van tan cual se predijeron

* * *

El celular de Olivia suena, es de madrugada, ella toma su celular y contesta** - Dunham -**  
**Broyles :** tienes que venir  
**Olivia :** dijo que estaba de vacaciones  
**Broyles **: se lo que dije... no llamaria si no fuese importante  
**Olivia:** si... lo se, voy en camino **-** olivia corto el celular y lo puso en el escritorio, Peter la miro  
**Peter** : dejame adivinar, era Broyles y tienes que ir  
**Olivia**: si  
**Peter**: Te diria que voy contigo, por lo que paso, pero... me quedare con Etta  
**Olivia:** Esa es una mejor idea - sonrio y se levanto con una camisa larga y fue a su armario a vestirse, Etta comenzo a llorar, Peter se  
levanto y fue a verla.

* * *

Olivia llego al DoD  
**Olivia :** estoy aqui  
**Broyles:** ten - Broyles le paso una serie de fotos a Olivia para que las vea, ella las tomo y comenzo a verlas una por una, todas eran de  
observers, diferentes, en distintos lugares  
**Olivia:** eso fue hace poco?  
**Broyles:** hace dos horas  
**Olivia:** ...okay... necesitare las locaciones exactas con las horas tambien  
**Broyles**: mandare la informacion al mail  
**Olivia**: gracias  
**Broyles**: ira a casa?  
**Olivia**: si me lo permite  
**Broyles**: hagalo.  
Olivia sonrio y se marcho

* * *

Peter estaba con Etta en sus brazos cuando Olivia llego  
**Peter:** que paso?  
**Olivia:** observers  
**Peter: **donde?  
**Olivia: ** en todas partes , como esta Etta?  
**Peter: **se durmio antes de que entraras, ire a dejarla a la cuna  
**Olivia:** ire por un mapa

Peter fue a dejarla mientras Olivia buscaba el mapa, lo puso sobre la mesa, ocupaba todo el espacio, se sento , tomo un  
plumon y encendio la laptop, vio el correo que Broyles prometio y comenzo a marcar cada lugar que alli se indicaba, Peter se le acerco  
**Peter**: okay... que hay que hacer? - tomo otro plumon y vio, ambos estaban marcando el mapa, al terminar notaron algo, **Olivia** miro a Peter y dijo -** Pusieron un perimetro** -  
**Peter:** un circulo  
**Olivia**: porque? por que ahi  
**Peter**: quizas algo ocurra ahi  
**Olivia:** es probable, llamare a Broyles - tomo su celular y llamo  
**Broyles: ** dunham  
**Olivia: **pusieron un perimetro  
**Broyles:** donde?  
**Olivia**: creemos que algo pasara en el central park  
**Broyles:** cuando?  
**Olivia**: bien...  
Peter ya habia sacado calculos viendo las horas de las apariciones, le mostro la hoja a Olivia  
**Olivia**: a las 4:30 pm es probable  
**Broyles**: hoy  
**Olivia**: quizas  
**Broyles**: okay , descansa, iremos al lugar al despertar  
**Olivia**: okay  
corto y miro a Peter algo preocupada **- peter... cuando estaba escapando un observer aparecio y me dijo que estaria **  
**bien... tenia razon pero...**  
**Peter**: algo va a pasar...  
**Olivia:** ... crees que el me secuestro en primer lugar?  
**Peter:** quizas.. pero.. porque quisieron que Etta naciese antes, no entiendo  
**Olivia: ** iremos mañana al lugar y... veremos que pasa - levanto sutilmente una ceja  
**Peter: ** no, no quiero qe vayas liv  
**Olivia:** tengo que ir, que se supone que haga, que me quede con los brazos cruzados?  
**Peter**: que vaya Broyles y el equipo, no tienes qe ir tu tambien liv  
**Olivia:** tengo qe ir, necesitamos respuestas Peter  
**Peter**: lo se pero es arriesgado, a veces es mejor no tener las respuestas...  
**Olivia:** y si ocurre algo? y no hice nada para evitarlo?  
**Peter**: no, no quiero perderte, presiento qe dire eso en otras ocasiones, no quiero  
**Olivia:** necesito respuestas, quiero respuestas, se que tu quieres respuestas, estare bien Peter lo prometo  
Ambos se acercaron, Peter acaricio la mejilla de Olivia suavemente y se besaron .

* * *

LLegaron al lugar acordado, Olivia estaba en el auto con Peter y Etta

**Olivia**: es hora  
**Peter:** estare aqui esperandote  
**Olivia**: lo se - se bajo del auto y fue hacia Broyles  
**Broyles:** sinceramente espero qe no ocurra nada  
**Olivia:** yo tambien señor

El tiempo pasaba , ya eran las 4:30 pm y no ocurria nada Walter en el laboratorio con Astrid . Monitoreaban los flujos de  
energia , radiacion, y todo lo que podian , mientras Walter comia un regaliz, pero nada ocurria, Walter decidio tomar el telefono y  
llamar a Peter  
**Walter**: Peter, hijo...  
**Peter:** Walter, que pasa?  
**Walter: **oh que bueno que estas bien, a ocurrido algo?  
**Peter:** no nada... ha habido algo extraño alla?  
**Walter: ** no , por eso llamaba, esta todo bien aqui, creo que preparare helado de fresas para todos  
Peter sonrio -** okay walter** - y corto su telefono

Olivia seguia esperando al lado de Broyles y nada ocurria, eso parecia aliviarlos, pero aun quedaria la duda de porque, por que  
los observers habian hecho todas estas apariciones con el patron de horas y aquel supuesto perimetro  
**Olivia**: esperaremos aqui todo el tiempo?  
**Broyles**: que sugiere?  
**Olivia**: ire a todos los lugares donde ya estuvieron quizas pase algo en cada uno de esos lugares a horas equivalentes a las de la madrugada  
**Broyles:** cuidese  
Olivia asintio con la cabeza y fue rapidamente al auto  
**Peter**: y...?  
**Olivia**: ire a todos los lugares donde ya estuvieron  
**Peter:** okay vamos  
**Olivia**: Peter...  
Peter la miro  
**Olivia:** no quiero que Etta este alli  
**Peter:** dejemosla con Walter y Astrid  
**Olivia**: Walter?  
**Peter:** hahah si  
**Olivia:** es tiempo del show - olivia partio rapidamente.

* * *

En el laboratorio

**Walter:** SII! astrallll, estan listos los helados  
**Astrid:** Astrid  
**Walter**: ven ven ven querida - tomo un pote y le sirvio el helado, Astrid lo tomo y probo  
**Walter:** y?...  
**Astrid:** wow Walter te quedo muy rico  
**Walter:** hahhah  
Peter entro con Etta al Lab  
**Peter:** hola Astrid, Walter  
**Walter**: HIJOOO ten prueba - le paso otro pote de helado - y dale a Etta  
**Peter: W**alter... es un bebe  
**Walter:** oh...claro  
**Astrid**: si?  
**Peter:** puedes quedarte con Etta... y Walter?  
**Astrid: ** por supuesto  
**Peter: **gracias, que Walter no le de nada  
**Astrid**: tendre cuidado, el helado si esta delicioso  
**Peter:** hahah, adios , adios amor - le dio un beso en la frente a la pequeña Etta y salio rapidamente, al llegar al estacionamiento  
Olivia no estaba , peter sabia que se habia ido sin el,para cuidar de el, asi que corrio lo mas rapido que pudo y tomo un taxi, sabia a donde iria  
primero.

* * *

Olivia se bajo del auto y avanzo un poco, estaba exactamente donde habia estado el primer observer, y este era September, se  
quedo alli parada, esperando, miro hacia el cielo , puso su vista de frente y aparecio, era el, September en frente de sus ojos,  
Olivia se quedo quieta y lo miro fijamente  
**september:** cuida a tu hija  
Olivia no supo qe responder , lo miro algo confudida pero dura  
**September**: el niño debe vivir  
**Olivia:** quien?, etta?  
**September:** el niño  
**Olivia:** que niño?  
september comenzo a retroceder  
**Olivia**: no!, no te vayas, que va a pasar , que tengo que hacer?  
September la miro, volteo un poco su cabeza y desaparecio  
**Olivia**: no!

Peter ya estaba en el lugar, bajo del taxi , camino un poco y September aparecio justo en frente de el , Peter lo miro tranquilo  
y directo  
**September:** cuida a tu hija - repitiendo las palabras dichas a olivia  
**Peter**: etta...  
**September**: el niño debe vivir  
**Petter:** niño?, donde esta olivia?  
**September**: ella estara bien - September desaparecio nuevamente  
Peter avanzo hacia el pero el ya no estaba, comenzo a caminar  
**Peter:** OLIVIA!  
Olivia estaba un poco mas lejos pero logro escucharlo, camino en esa direccion y lo vio, corrio hacia el  
**Olivia**: viste a September?  
**Peter**: porque no dejaste que te acompañara?  
**Olivia:** ...peter  
**Peter:** quiero cuidar de ti por que no me dejas?  
**Olivia:** ...peter  
**Peter:** ...que?  
**Olivia**: September me dijo que cuidemos a etta  
**Peter:** y que el niño debe vivir...  
**Olivia: **como?  
**Peter**: el estuvo aqui hace unos minutos  
**Olivia:** etta - Olivia miro rapidamente a Peter, el tambien, y corrieron hacia el auto en busca de ella al laboratorio.

* * *

Broyles llamo  
**Broyles:** Dunham, ocurrio algo?  
**Olivia:** no... nada  
**Broyles**: nada se ha visto en las ultimas horas  
**Olivia**: okay .

* * *

Llegaron al Lab corriendo  
**Peter;** donde esta etta?  
**Walter**: shhhh  
**Olivia:** walter  
**Walter**: esta dormida con Astrid - Peter y Olivia miraron hacia el costado iquierdo y alli estaba Astrid dormida con Etta en sus  
brazos  
Olivia y Peter se sientieron aliviados y sonrieron al mismo tiempo  
**Walter**: ahora quieren helados?  
Olivia miro a Peter haciendo una mueca con sus labios, Peter entendio que si queria  
**Peter:** si walter - y sonrio.

* * *

En otro plano...  
**December a Septembe**r : debes dejar de interferir, no hay nada que podamos hacer  
September: debe haber  
**December:** esta fuera de tu alcance

* * *

_Fin del Segundo Capitulo_


End file.
